Nouvelle vie
by ilianakate
Summary: Stella prend la tête de la police scientifique de la Nouvelle Orléans, mais cette promotion lui convient-elle vraiment?   Episode 1 saison 7, donc pour ceux qui n'en sont pas encore là et qui ne veulent pas être spoiler, ne lisez pas ceci...


**Coucou tous le monde ! Je viens de visionner l'épisode 1 de la saison 7, et jusqu'à ce que Lindsay ouvre son colis, je n'ai cesser de me poser une question : « Mais où est Stella ? », et j'ai faillit hurler en découvrant le fin mot de l'histoire, alors voilà un petit OS pour me défrustrer, en espérant qu'il vous plaira… **

**Bonne lecture….**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Nouvelle vie** :

Avec un soupir de soulagement, je refermais la porte de mon appartement. Mon chez-moi. A mon arrivée dans cette ville, j'avais eu du mal à me faire à cette ambiance si différente de celle de New York. Tout y était si différents, et pourtant si semblables par certains aspects. Comme ew York, la Nouvelle Orléans ne dormait jamais. Quand l'agitation du jour prenait fin, celle de la nuit, plus discrète et malhonnête prenait place. Oui, cette ville me rappelais beaucoup New York et son effervescence permanente, et pourtant, je ne m'y faisais pas.

Heureusement, une chose ne changeait pas. Le travail. Après ma montée en grade, je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'avais du accepter cette nouvelle affectation, que cela me plaise ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir deux patrons à la police scientifique de New York, alors le cœur lourd, j'étais partie, laissant derrière moi tous mes amis, ceux qui avec le temps étaient devenus ma famille. Chaque fois que je pensais à eux, mon cœur se serrait, et une boule douloureuse élisait domicile dans ma gorge.

Alors je me réfugiais dans le travail, enchaînant les enquêtes. Et maintenant que j'étais le chef, je comprenais pourquoi Mac avait quasiment élu domicile dans son bureau. C'était de la folie, et je n'avais pas eu une minute de répit depuis mon arrivée. Pourtant, l'agitation s'était enfin calmée, et j'avais pu rentrer chez moi. Me détachant finalement de la porte, je fis quelques pas dans mon spacieux appartements, bien plus lumineux que celui que je louais à New York. Retirant mes chaussures, je marchais pieds nus sur la moquette jusqu'à la commode dans laquelle je rangeais mon arme. A la fois près de l'entrée, et près de ma chambre. Juste au cas où.

Une fois ces gestes devenus automatique effectués, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien. Et alors que l'eau me délassait, je laissais de nouveau mes pensées se perdre vers mon ancienne vie. En un flot d'images discontinues, je revis le visage de Mac lorsqu'il m'avait annoncer la nouvelle. Lorsqu'il m'avait convoquée, je m'étais demandé quelles bêtises j'avais pu faire. Je n'avais pas enfreint le règlement depuis bien longtemps, donc c'était pour une autre raison. Légèrement inquiète, j'avais hâter le pas vers l'antre de Mac, et à travers les vitres de son bureau, j'avais compris rien qu'à son expression, que ma vie était sur le point de prendre un tournant décisif.

J'ignorais juste à quel point j'avais vu juste. La nouvelle m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe, et sur le moment, j'avais cru à une plaisanterie, mais le sérieux de Mac m'avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais promu et mutée, tous ça sans que je puisse rien y faire. Et nous le savions tout les deux. Refusant de nous laisser aller à montrer nos véritables sentiments, nous avions feint d'être heureux de cette nouvelle, et nous avions échanger des banalités sur l'incroyable opportunité qui m'étais offerte. Mac m'avait félicitée et avait affirmer que j'avais mériter cette promotion. Je savais qu'il était sincère, mais la vérité était que l'un comme l'autre aurions préférer que la hiérarchie m'oublie pour le coup.

Puis les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse hallucinante. Mac et moi avions réunis le reste de l'équipe, et c'est côte à côte que nous leur avions appris la nouvelle. Ils avaient été surpris, et blessés par mon départ, mais ils avaient fait bonne figure et m'avaient félicités à leur tour. Je devais prendre mes nouvelles fonctions rapidement, aussi avais-je quitter le labo aussitôt après pour organiser mon déménagement et mettre les choses en ordre avant mon départ. Je n'avais donc pas revu les gars avant mon départ. Bien sûr, j'avais garder le contact, mais ce n'était pas pareil, et j'avais peur qu'avec le temps, ils ne deviennent de vieilles connaissances, de bons souvenirs.

Ils me manquaient, et je me surprenais parfois à les chercher du regard dans le labo avant de me rappeler que je n'étais plus à New York, et que j'avais une nouvelle équipe maintenant. Très compétente d'ailleurs, mais ils n'étaient pas eux tout simplement. Sid et ses anecdotes farfelues aux moments les plus inappropriés, Hawkes et ses connaissances encyclopédiques sut tout et n'importe quoi, Adam et son enthousiasme débordant et ses gaffes qui le rendaient si attachant et Flack, au son sourire charmeur et à l'amitié sans failles. Et puis bien sûr, il y avait la famille Messer. Les »boum » triomphant de Danny me manquait, de même que la douceur et l'amitié de Lindsay, sans oublier l'adorable petite Lucy.

Et enfin, et non le moindre, il y avait Mac. Mon meilleur ami. Le seul homme sur qui j'avais toujours pu compter en toutes circonstances. L'homme en qui j'avais le plus confiance. L'homme qui m'avait voler mon cœur sans même que je m'en rendre compte. Il avait fallut que je me retrouve à des centaines de kilomètres de lui pour prendre conscience que je que je ressentais pour lui allait bien au-delà de l'amitié. J'étais amoureuse de lui, mais je l'avais compris trop tard, et maintenant tout était perdu. Nous vivions dans deux villes différentes, et même si nous nous parlions presque tout les jours, que ce soit par téléphone, ou par mails, je savais que tôt ou tard, j'apprendrais qu'il avait rencontrer quelqu'un, qu'il avait refait sa vie.

Il méritait d'être heureux, c'était évident, mais l'idée qu'il le soit avec une autre que moi me brisait le cœur. L'estomac noué, je renonçais à me faire à dîner, et toujours en peignoir, je me laissais tomber sur mon canapé, laissant mon regard se perdre sur cette ville si colorée et vivante. Même l'air avait un goût particulier. Laissant ma tête reposer sur le dossier, je songeais à la dernière étreinte partagée avec Mac. Il m'avait accompagnée à l'aéroport, et alors que l'appel pour la Nouvelle Orléans retentissait dans les haut-parleurs, je m'étais réfugiée dans ses bras, essayant de ne pas me mettre bêtement à pleurer. Nous étions rester ainsi un long moment, et ce fut le dernier appel pour mon vol qui nous obligea à nous séparer. Emue, j'avais vu l'émotion dans les yeux de Mac, ce qui m'avait fait chaud au cœur. J'allais au moins lui manquer autant qu'il allait me manquer.

Doucement, il s'était pencher vers moi et avait déposé un baiser sur ma joue, juste à la commissure de mes lèvres. J'avais frémis, et sur un dernier sourire tremblant, je m'étais éloignée de lui, sentant mon cœur se serrer à chaque pas que je faisais loin de lui. J'ignorais encore où j'avais trouvé la force de partir, mais j'avais réussi. Son absence se faisait de plus en plus pesante, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps je tiendrais avant de devenir folle. Pas longtemps songeais-je en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie ne pouvait pas être simple pour une fois ? Etait-ce trop demander que de connaître enfin une existence paisible et heureuse ? Visiblement oui.

Alors que je somnolais doucement, la sonnerie de mon portable me tira de ma léthargie. Grognant, je songeais que si c'était le labo, j'allais hurler. Agacée, je me demandais comment ils faisaient avant mon arrivée, parce qu'ils semblaient incapables de prendre une décision sans m'en référer d'abord. Mac aurait adoré ! rigolais-je intérieurement, me rappelant à quel point il était pointilleux sur le règlement. D'ailleurs, nous nous étions souvent disputés à ce sujet. Attrapant mon cellulaire qui continuait de sonner, je regardais le nom de mon interlocuteur, et mon cœur fit une embardée.

« Bonsoir Mac » lançais-je gaiement en m'empressant de répondre.

« Bonsoir Stella, comment vas-tu ? » s'enquit-il en réponse.

Je pouvais dire qu'il souriait, mais au son de sa voix, je sus qu'il était préoccupé. Je le connaissais si bien…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » m'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ta remplace est arrivée aujourd'hui » déclara-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Et en fait, ce fut le cas. Je compris ce qu'il ressentait, parce que cette nouvelle me fit le même effet qu'à lui. UN long silence se fit sur la ligne, et nous restâmes un long moment à écouter la respiration de l'autre.

« C'est juste que son arrivée rend ton départ… » soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse.

« Définitif » terminais-je pour lui du même ton las.

« Tu me manques Stella » souffla-t-il d'une voix voilée.

« Tu me manques aussi Mac… » soupirais-je en me raclant la gorge.

« J'aurais du t'empêcher de partir » m'avoua-t-il d'un ton légèrement hésitant.

Un froissement à l'autre bout de la ligne m'apprit qu'il venait de se passer une main sur la nuque, signe qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, voire vulnérable, et un tendre sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Si j'avais été dans la même pièce que lui, j'aurais posé une main rassurante sur sa joue avant de le prendre dans mes bras, mais c'était impossible.

« J'aurais aimé que tu le fasses » répliquais-je finalement, ne voulant pas qu'il soit le seul à ouvrir son cœur.

« Et si je te demandais de revenir, tu accepterais ? » s'enquit-il, l'espoir clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Je veux bien, mais ta nouvelle recrue risque de ne pas apprécier, sans parler de la hiérarchie… » rigolais-je pour cacher la joie que je ressentais à cette proposition.

« La hiérarchie, on s'en fout, quant à Jo… si elle prend ta place à la Nouvelle Orléans, elle ne devrait pas faire de difficultés… » s'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

Alors comme ça, il avait déjà réfléchi à la question. Il avait chercher le moyen de me ramener à New York, et à cette idée, mon cœur s'allégea brusquement, et je retrouvais une respiration régulière.

« Mac… » protestais-je mollement, même si je ne demandais qu'à être convaincue.

« S'il te plaît Stella. Le labo n'est plus le même sans toi. On a tous besoin de toi. Lindsay a besoin de toi » déclara-t-il d'un ton précipité qui me tira un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Lindsay ? » m'inquiétais-je en me redressant sur mon siège, inquiète.

« Elle vient enfin de laisser ses émotions l'envahir, et elle aurait bien besoin d'en parler avec toi… » m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton sombre, et je compris que mon amie devait traverser une salle période.

J'étais passé par là avant elle, et je savais exactement ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment précis. Tuer avait été sa seule option, mais il n'en restait pas moins que la pilule était difficile à avaler.

« Je vais l'appeler… » commençais-je, mais la voix de Mac m'interrompit.

« Stella, reviens… j'ai besoin de toi… » murmura-t-il de façon presque imperceptible.

Il avait besoin de moi ? Et Aubrey dans tout ça ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tout se passait bien entre eux. Lorsque Peyton était revenue, j'avais craint qu'ils ne reprennent leur histoire ne reprenne là où ils l'avaient laisser, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. J'en avais donc déduit que les sentiments que Mac ressentaient pour Aubrey étaient très forts. Avais-je mal analyser la situation finalement ?

« Tu dis ça parce que je ne suis plus là pour m'assurer que tu te nourris correctement… » rétorquais-je pour essayer de noyer le poisson.

« Je le dis parce que c'est la vérité. Ton départ a été une véritable bombe, et j'ai réaliser que j'avais considérer notre relation comme acquise. J'en suis désolé. Je n'ai compris la véritable nature de mes sentiments que lorsque tu es montée dans cet avion…. » déclara-t-il d'une voix vibrante. « S'il te plaît Stella, dis que tu reviens… »

« Que ressens-tu vraiment Mac ? » demandais-je le cœur battant.

« Reviens et je te le dirais… » répliqua-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

« Mac… » grondais-je avec une petite moue agacée qui aurait eu l'effet escompté sur lui s'il avait pu me voir, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

« Bonne nuit Stella, fais de beaux rêves… » susurra-t-il d'une voix caressante avant de raccrocher.

Comment pouvait-il me laisser comme ça ? Il ne perdait rien pour attendre. La première chose que je ferais en rentrant à New York, serait de l'étrangler. A cette idée, un sourire rayonnant étira mes lèvres. J'allais rentrer chez moi. En riant de bonheur, j'envoyais un message à Mac :

« **Prépares-toi à passer aux aveux Mac Taylor… A très bientôt… tendrement Stella…** »

Ce départ m'avait offert une nouvelle vie, non pas en m'éloignant de Mac, mais au contraire en m'en rapprochant, et je comptais bien en profiter cette fois. Je l'aurais ma vie paisible et heureuse. Du moins autant que la vie pouvait l'être auprès de Mac Taylos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cet OS . **

**Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic, je ne vous oublie pas, mais il fallait absolument que j'écrive ça… J'essayerai de vous postez une suite à ma fic aussi rapidement que possible… **

**Bisous, et laissez-moi un commentaire, que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimer ou au contraire, détester ! **


End file.
